Deception
by KimimiCchi
Summary: It all started one Winter morning. Kururu's new invention was ready to be tested and, as usual, Giroro was his target...that was, until Dororo appeared to protect his childhood friend and gets hit instead. One thing leads to another, and jealousy and anger turn to a world of pain. Rated T for swearing and a few violent parts in the story. Credit goes to SarasaComet for the picture.
1. Ice and Fire

Giroro sat in the freezing cold, winter morning air, his shaking hands clasping a slightly frosted stick with a sweet potato stuck on the end. The fire was warm, but it didn't seem warm enough. He would have gone inside if it wasn't for Keroro and Tamama, who were currently sat in front of the television wrapped in blankets, sipping hot chocolate and eating snacks. The Hinata house seemed so welcoming from where the red Keronian sat.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pink haired Pekoponian, wearing a thick, fluffy, light brown coat, jeans, boots, pink gloves and a matching scarf. She walked up to the corporal and sat next to him, not noticing his cheeks flush with red, picked up a stick from a pile nearby, stuck a sweet potato on the end and held it over the fire. For a few minutes neither of them spoke. Then, just as the corporal had gathered his courage and decided it was time to break the silence, the door opened and a familiar and very annoying voice called across the garden.

"Natsumi-dono, we seem to have run out of rice balls!" the green Keronian announced as he appeared at the door, closely followed by another figure.

"Yes, Na-chi, could you please make some more ~desu?" called the black tadpole as he appeared at the door, grabbing hold of the arm belonging to his beloved sergeant.

"Fine, but don't eat these ones so quickly, stupid frog! I'm not your slave!" yelled Natsumi, lifting her stick out of the fire and pulling her sweet potato off the end. She turned to the Keronian beside her and smiled, unable to notice his boiling rage. "Thanks for the sweet potato, Giroro!" She said, then stood up and ran towards the house, slamming the door behind her. The red Keronian's rage was slowly building. He almost had enough courage to admit his feelings to Natsumi and then that green bastard showed up and ruined his chance! Giroro was angry, so angry that he didn't notice a light blue Keronian watching him from a nearby bush.

Meanwhile, in the base, Kururu was bored. He silently sighed to himself and began spinning his chair in circles. It was on his tenth or eleventh spin when he spotted it out of the corner of his eye. His store room door was slightly ajar and the light from his computer screens shone through the gap, revealing a new weapon. The sergeant major jumped out of his chair and, slightly dizzy from the spinning, slowly walked towards the store room. He reached the door and pushed it as far open as he could before it got stuck against a pile of boxes. The yellow Keronian slowly bent down and picked up the weapon, holding it up to the light. Kururu had to admit that he had forgotten about this weapon, which the light revealed to be a gun, even though he had built it only recently. A cheeky grin crept onto the yellow one's face as he turned towards the door, still clutching the gun in his hands, opened it and headed out of the base, towards the Hinata house, or rather the garden. Where Giroro would be waiting.

Keroro and Tamama were in hysterics in the living room. They were watching the latest episode in a comedy series that Keroro had found a couple of weeks ago.

"These young comedians have such great talent ~de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed through fits of laughter.

"It's too funny ~desu!" cried Tamama, who was struggling to breathe as he rolled on the floor next to his beloved sergeant. Kururu, who had just walked in on the commotion, didn't pay much attention to them. He didn't need to, he was used to their idiocy and didn't want anything to do with it. The yellow Keronian simply walked past the pair, who were too busy laughing to notice him, and made his way into the garden. The sudden temperature change made him jump slightly, it was much warmer inside than it was out here. He wondered how the corporal lived out here, he only came inside if he was summoned by either Keroro or himself. Giroro spent the rest of his time out here, polishing his collection of artillery. Kururu heard the crackle of a fire coming from his right and turned to see the red Keronian roasting sweet potatoes, like he did every morning. "'Security cameras' are such useful things..." the sergeant major thought to himself as he walked over to the corporal, who had acknowledged his presence and knew that it wasn't a good thing for the yellow Keronian to be up here, even worse if he was holding a gun, which the corporal hoped he wouldn't be. However, his nightmare became reality as he spun round to find Kururu standing a few meters away from him, holding a rather heavy looking gun in one hand, the other up to his mouth as he started chuckling to himself. Giroro rolled his eyes, frustration already starting to show in his expression and his tone of voice. "What the hell do you want?"

"Kuku, apart from you, not much~" teased the sergeant major, chuckling again. The corporal groaned, he'd had more than enough of Kururu's twisted sense of humour.

"If it has anything to do with **that** then forget it..." said the red Keronian, gesturing to the weapon in Kururu's hand. Yet again, the sergeant major chuckled, making the corporal work hard to stop himself from getting up and punching the yellow creep in the face. He then raised the gun, taking his hand away from his mouth to help hold the weapon.

"Don't worry senpai, it won't hurt. I promise~" taunted the sergeant major, giggling like an idiot. Giroro, who knew weapons and could tell from his expertise that this definitely **was** going to hurt, stood up to run but knew it was too late when he heard Kururu say "Pochito~" in his usual high pitched and squeaky way, and pull the trigger. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact but opened them when he felt something fly past him. Both he and the yellow Keronian gasped in surprise when they saw none other than Dororo jump in front of Giroro, taking the shot from the gun and fall onto the floor, unconscious, in front of him. Neither of them said anything but Kururu could tell that he was going to pay. Big time.


	2. Love and Lust

It took allot of effort from Keroro and Tamama, who had heard the gunshot and come running outside to see what the yellow Keronian was doing to Giroro this time, to stop the raging corporal from killing Kururu right where he stood. The sergeant major hadn't done anything since he had hit the light blue Keronian, who was still lying on the floor, unconscious. He simply stared at Giroro, who was still shouting about how he was going to beat the living daylights out of him when he got the chance. A faint glimmer of sadness flickered in his eyes, his glasses hiding it from the outside world, and he turned and walked back into the Hinata house, heading for his lab and ignoring the furious shouts from the red Keronian. When he was sure that he was out of sight, he started picking up the pace a bit until he got to Keroro's room and he ran towards the fridge, tripping over and tumbling through it. He landed on the stone cold floor of one of the corridors in the base and let a single tear form in the corner of his eye and slide down his face. While hitting his fist on the floor in frustration, he wondered; why the hell did Giroro's words hurt him so much? It was the same reaction as always, why was it making him feel so different? He just liked teasing him a bit, it wasn't as if he actually **loved** the hot headed idiot...was it? Kururu forced those thoughts out of his head. Of course he didn't love Giroro, that wasn't possible, no way! Satisfied with himself, he pushed up onto his feet and took off his glasses, wiping the tears off the glass and then his eyes before putting them back on and walking towards his lab again, making sure that no emotion was present on his face.

Meanwhile, back in the Hinata house, Dororo had been moved onto the couch and Keroro, much to Giroro's annoyance, had gone to his room along with Tamama to build more Gunpla models. How could they act like Dororo wasn't there at a time like this? Giroro, on the other hand, was sat next to the ninja's unconscious form, hoping that he was going to wake up sometime soon. He would sit there, no matter how long it took for him to wake up. He just wanted to know that he would be okay. After what seemed like forever, the light blue Keronian's eyelids began to flicker open and, as his senses began working again, he flinched from the immediate pain. Giroro was instantly by his side, seriously worried about his friend's condition, and swore to Keron that Kururu would pay for hurting Dororo like that, and simply not giving a shit about it either. Dororo's reaction to seeing him rush to his side like that wasn't what he expected as the lance corporal flung his arms around the corporal's neck and pulled him into a hug. Giroro's first reaction was to pull away but, as he felt tears hitting his skin he stopped and hugged the crying Keronian back, trying to comfort him as best he could. However, the words that the lance corporal then whispered into his ear made him freeze in shock. "D-Dororo... What did you just say...?" "I said that I love you, Giroro-kun..." was the ninja's quiet reply that was met with a stunned silence from the corporal. Dororo **loved** him? What did he think of this? He thought about it for a few moments, but he just couldn't seem to find an answer. His emotions were all shaken up. Surely he only loved Natsumi...or did he? When it finally hit him that, in fact, he did harbour hidden and unnoticed feelings for his childhood friend, his mind went calm once more. "G-Giroro-kun...?" came the ninja's voice again. He wasn't just afraid of rejection, but also of losing his best, and only true, friend. However, it was his turn to be shocked when Giroro turned to him and lightly kissed his cheek, making him gasp and blush light pink. "G-Giroro-" The rest of his words were cut off by Giroro's hand, which was raised to his masked mouth in a 'shhh' gesture, only making the ninja blush more. "...I love you too." Giroro, who was now also blushing, removed his hand and smiled softly at his new found love and blushed even more as his smile was returned.  
Meanwhile, in Kururu's lab, the sergeant major had recovered from both the emotional breakdown in the hallway and the emotional breakdown he had had just as he walked through his lab door. The second one, being the worse of the two, involved him getting a loaded grenade launcher from his storeroom and blowing quite a few holes in the walls. Not that it mattered, it was bound to happen someday, and he figured it might happen again soon as he sat in his chair, looking up at his computer screen which was showing a live feed from his security camera placed in the Hinata house's living room, with a look of contempt on his face. "So, that's what Dororo-senpai thinks is going to happen, is it? Kukuku~" he said to himself as he got out of his lab chair and walked towards to the storeroom once again. There was a new weapon he wanted to test out, so he needed a guinea pig, and he knew **just **the Keronian for the job...


	3. Friend and Foe

The sergeant came bounding into the living room, unaware of the new found love between the two Keronians sat on the couch, and ran up to the pair, a slightly confused look on his face. "Oh, Dororo-heichou! When did you get here?"

Giroro felt like punching the green bastard right in the face and very nearly did so, if it wasn't for Dororo's soft hand resting on his arm, making him stop and blush a little. He looked over at the ninja and watched as he slowly shook his head, showing that the last thing he wanted to see was violence, and the corporal, thinking he understood what the lance corporal's thoughts were, nodded and tried to restrain himself. The ninja then turned to the sergeant, trying to ignore the fact that he was forgotten yet again. "What is it, Keroro-kun?"

The green Keronian stared at the two during their silent conversation, his face showing more confusion than before, but stopped when the light blue Keronian spoke, now only looking at him. "Oh, well I went into the base with Tamama-kun to find some interesting books to read together," the sergeant began, and Dororo swore that he saw a hint of red colour his green cheeks. "Well, we bumped into Kururu-sochou and he said that he wanted you to go down to his lab..."

Silence.

After a few seconds, Giroro turned to Dororo, guessing that the yellow Keronian needed him for yet another of his experiments. "I'll be back in a minute, hopefully the little bastard won't take too long with whatever it is he's doing." The red Keronian stood up, but before he could start making his way down to the lab he was stopped by Keroro, who put his hand on the corporal's shoulder and made him sit back down on the couch.

"No, no, he didn't mean you, Giroro-kun. He said that he wanted Dororo-kun, de arimasu."

Giroro instantly froze. So many questions running through his mind at that moment. Why did Kururu want to see Dororo? He watched as Keroro left the room, leaving the two alone once more. Dororo then turned to him, a hint of confusion in his light blue eyes. "I guess...I had better go then."

"Just...be careful. Get out if it gets too much for you. You know how much of a prick Kururu can be."

The ninja smiled softly at his words, then nodded and stood up. He was about to leave the room when he thought of something, and he walked back over to the corporal, laying his hand on his cheek. Using his other hand to pull his mask down, he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Giroro's. For a few seconds, the red Keronian sat in shock, not expecting this at all, but eventually, he began to kiss the lance corporal back, blushing light red, just as the ninja was.

A minute later, Dororo broke the kiss, needing air and not wanting to keep Kururu waiting, knowing that it was not a good idea to make him angry. So, the two parted, the ninja heading to the base and the sgt major's lab and the corporal heading outside to his tent, both of them still blushing lightly.

Meanwhile, the yellow Keronian was still in his lab, sat on his chair once again with one of his legs crossed over the other, staring blankly up at the screens in front of him. He had forced himself to stop looking at the security camera's feed when the two Keronians had started kissing and was now working hard to stop himself from flipping out again, knowing that the ninja would arrive any minute and that he could not let him know that he had been spying on them. Not yet, anyway. His thoughts were interrupted by the lance corporal himself, who had just walked through the doors of his lab. Little did he know what he had just walked into. Kururu quickly pressed a button on his keyboard and the door clanked shut behind the surprised ninja, making a loud clicking noise as the lock-down procedure commenced. He then hopped out of his chair, pressing another button as he did so, making a table rise out of the floor in the middle of the room, four straps attached to it, two on each side. Dororo watched as this happened, now beginning to panic, and looked first at the table, then at the sgt major, whose face was overshadowed, his hand up to his mouth. The sight seemed to make the lance corporal stick to the spot, like he was a statue. He wanted to run. Everything about this situation told him to leave, but he just couldn't make himself move. As the yellow Keronain slowly walked closer, his mouth upturned in his classic smile, the panic in the ninja increased. Every step the sgt major took seemed to make Dororo more and more anxious, until he was standing right in front of him. Quick as a flash, he grabbed the light blue Keronian's hands and held them behind his back, he then began pulling him towards the table. The lance corporal struggled, but it was useless, the communications officer had his hands right where he wanted and needed them, meaning that there was no escape. As the ninja was pinned onto the table, he tried to pull his hands free from Kururu's grip, but failed yet again, watching as his hands were strapped to the table, followed by his feet. "Kururu-dono, what are you doing?!" he shouted, his voice, which had somehow been lost over the past few minutes, finally returning.

"Simply evening out the score. Kuku~" was the yellow Keronian's cold reply. Just the tone of his voice sent dread through the ninja.

"W-why? What have I done?!" cried the lance corporal, who was not confused as well as anxious. What had he done to make the sgt major so mad? Or was it something that somebody else had done, and Kururu was trying to pay them back by hurting him?

"I'll tell you what you've done..." the yellow Keronian began, walking over to Dororo and whispering into his ear. "You stole him from me. That's what you did."

Both the menacing tone of his voice and the lack of laughter in his sentence made the light blue Keronian shut up, though he was now very confused. Did Kururu mean...Giroro? Did he mean that he had stolen him from the yellow creep? ...What?

The communications officer left the ninja to his thoughts and pressed a button on the side of the table, making a control panel rise up out of the floor. He pressed a few of the keys on the keypad and looked up at the ceiling, watching and smirking as his newest invention lowered itself down.

Meanwhile, Dororo, who had given up on what he made of the situation when he saw the contraption Kururu was making descend from the ceiling of his lab, was staring up at the sgt major's latest invention with a sense of pure dread. He watched hopelessly as Kururu pressed a large red button and a laser beam shot out of the end of the canon-like invention as it slowly moved closer to him, threatening to burn his face off. He listened as the sgt major's evil cackle began and struggled to get away as the machinery moved closer...closer...and then hit him, sending pain rushing through his body like a wild fire, immobilizing him and sending him flying into the pitch black world of unconsciousness.


	4. Life and Death

**Deception**

**Chapter 4 – Life and Death**

Giroro stood just outside of the yellow Keronian's lab, banging the door with his fist for what seemed like the hundredth time, but there was still no answer. Eventually, his patience ran out and he pulled out a rocket launcher, aiming at the door and pulling the trigger. The deafening explosion rang in his ears and he watched as pieces of metal were flung in various directions. He stepped through the smoke left from his entrance and walked into the silent lab belonging to the sgt major. Soon, the smoke cleared, revealing a horrific sight. Dororo was strapped to a table by his arms and legs and was covered in burn marks which were painful to look at. His mask had been almost completely burned off, only a few slithers of the material hiding his mouth. The corporal stared at him in shock, which soon turned into anger. Kururu... He did this, didn't he...

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar voice resonating from the doorway of the lab.

"Kururu? What was the explosion about? You should've warned me about-" The sergeant stopped as he appeared at the entrance of the lab, his eyes falling on Giroro. "Giroro-kun..? What're you doing here, de arimasu?"

His eyes shifted again, and this time they fell on the form of Dororo on the table. He opened his mouth to say something but was shut up from a glare given to him by the corporal, and he silently walked into the room, standing next to Giroro and the table. Giroro then turned and began to walk out of the room. His rage was becoming too much. He had to do something with it.

"Giroro-kun...? Where are you going?"

The corporal didn't bother to turn around or stop walking as he spoke.

"To find Kururu."

The sgt major was in the garden, unaware of the events in his lab in exact detail. He had come out here to await the wrath of the corporal, who he knew would go insane when he discovered his little surprise.

"He's so cute when he's mad...-" He froze just after he had spoken, partly because he had just said that out loud, which was strange for him as speaking his mind didn't normally bother him at all, and also because of exactly what he had said. He didn't mean that... Did he?- No...he couldn't be...

Once again, he tore himself out of his thoughts, just in time to sense someone behind him. He turned and was instantly tackled and held onto the floor by none other than Giroro, who was so angry that there was a visible aura of anger enveloping him in crimson-red.

For what seemed like forever, neither of them spoke. Then...

"What's with the fucking silence?"

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh?' me! You nearly killed Dororo and you're sat there like you don't give a damn!"

"That's because I don't, Senpai."

Giroro then pulled out a knife and held it up to the yellow Keronian's throat, the aura around him becoming darker and his voice becoming more and more menacing. "Tell me you're messing around... Tell me that comment was just one of your sick jokes."

The sgt major smirked. "...If it'll make you feel better...I might..." The knife was slowly removed from his neck and he laughed, but his chortles were cut off by a glare from Giroro.

"I'll show you what will make me feel better you sick bastard!"

The knife was thrust downwards. The blade finding its place in the communications officer's chest.

The corporal had never heard Kururu scream, but had always wanted to. From that moment, however, he wished he never had. The sound was otherworldly, so much so that the feeling received from hearing it was almost impossible to describe. The sgt major only screamed for a few seconds before laughing again, his masochistic side beginning to show.

"Do that again Senpai~"

The corporal stared at him, noticing little to no pain in his expression and wondered how he could hide that so well. His dark aura of hatred and anger disappeared as he realized what he had done, and he looked down at the blade stuck in the yellow Keronian's chest, just as two yellow Keronian hands grasped the handle of the knife. The corporal's own hands flew down to hold his hands still, knowing what he was going to do.  
"Don't take it out..."

"But it hurts..."

"But..." The red Keronian took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay strong. He had no idea why he was so sad about this. He hated Kururu. He'd always wanted to do something like this to him...right? Maybe not... Maybe he had just been in denial... Perhaps he had forced himself to only see the bad sides of the sgt major... "...You'll die if you take it out..."  
"I know... Please..."

Reluctantly, the corporal let go of his hands. But he didn't pull the blade out. Instead, he pushed himself up until his face was right next to Giroro's. He had managed to untangle the thoughts in his mind and had found what he did think about the corporal...what he felt about him...  
"I love you..." he whispered, saying nothing else as he pulled the knife out of his chest, making a quiet noise of pain as he fell.

The last thing he felt was Giroro's tears falling onto his body as the rest of his life left him.


	5. Epilogue

**Deception**

**Epilogue**

The red Keronian woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his sleeping bag, wiping the tear trails off his face, afraid that someone would see them even though he was alone. It had been two years since the incident but every night since then his mind had replayed the events like some kind of torture machine he couldn't stop. Starting with Kururu's death, then moving on to Keroro, Tamama and himself getting Dororo out of the lab, him then finding out what had happened and nearly ending up committing suicide over the fact that his partner had murdered someone... Every night he had to endure these events, each replay of it being worse and more graphic than the last, the images carved in his mind becoming warped and unbearable. He had tried on many occasions to stay awake but found that he couldn't. He would've slept with Dororo if it wasn't for the subconscious screaming and tears, and he figured that having the ninja beside him would make it worse. There were scars on the blue Keronan's body that would never fade, burn marks that must hurt like hell...just like the invisible scars and burns that the red Keronian were victim to.

And he knew they would never fade.


End file.
